In Times of Love Drabbles
by MewAqua1
Summary: /In times of love there can never be enough hours in a day to describe your love for the other\ ShikaTema drabbles for every hour of a day, possibly slight mentions of NaruHina/ChouIno, T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_/In times of love there can never be enough hours in a day to describe your love for the other\_

ShikaTema drabbles for _every_ hour of a day, possibly slight mentions of NaruHina/ChouIno

* * *

**Title:** In Times of Love | Drabbles

**Words Amount**: About 500

**Pairing:** ShikaTema

**Warning:** Fluffy, Humor and pissed of Temari

**Time Set**: Pre - 4th Shinobi War Arc

* * *

**2 AM**

* * *

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

The sound of someone trying to destroy your window room with throwing 'little' stones at it, has been officially declared as the most goddamn _annoying _sound to be waken up by in the freaking middle of the night!

Groaning Temari shifted in bed praying to some god to make that sound stop so she could go back to sleep , not that she believed in some kind of a god who could came miracles come through which would be _very_ nice at the moment.

Pushing away her sheets Temari walked, still half asleep, towards the window and removing the curtains to see what kind of an idiot was stupid enough to wake her when she was trying to get some sleep.

Of course.

Her Idiot.

That supposed to be a fucking lazy assed but yet genius boy named Nara Shikamaru.

" You better have some fucking good reason to wake me when I trying to catch some sleep." Temari yelled as she had opened her window.

But the Nara boy still (what Temari couldn't see was that his face were burning up)

"And you better start talking fast before I'm getting my fan and make sure you won't be able any offsprings _ever_!" A now very agitated Temari yelled at her supposed to be and so called boyfriend while she preferred slave toy with benefits.

" Temari no Sabaku, I love with all my heart!" Shikamaru's first words were to me tonight.

Silence.

" Please don't tell be this is the reason you woke me up?" The slightly blushing but yet annoyed girl yelled back.

" People told me it was 'romantic' to wake you up in the middle of the night and declare my love to you." He simply stated like he wasn't the smartest 17 years old boy of this generation with a IQ higher than anyone e would possibly think of him seeing his totally slacking-off personality and laziness.

Groaning Temari (and mentally slaughtering these Konoha ninja friends of Shikamaru) returned to her bed while Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do until he heard her yell once again.

" What are you waiting for you lazy-good-for-nothing-ass, get in the bed!" And lucky for him the bedroom was on the first floor and the window wide open.

Shikamaru didn't have to be told twice and once he got into the bed his highly annoyed girlfriend saw his infamous smirk and asked he what the hell was so funny to smirk about.

" You know , I always thought I was the lazy one, the one who always wanted to sleep and not the other way around"

Of course Shikamaru didn't expect else but to get slapped on the head _hard_.

"Now let me goddamn sleep. Some people actually work during a day. "She sneered at him.

.

.

.

" And I might love you too." A nearly flushed Temari responded to his confession in hope that the young Nara was already sleeping.

" I know" He said kissing softly on her cheek before the both of them fell asleep .

* * *

**Next Update:** When I feel like writing the next one xD Just kiding, I think this week again :)

Anyway, feel free to press on the review buttom and write a comment/review :D


	2. Chapter 2

_/In times of love there can never be enough hours in a day to describe your love for the other\_

_ShikaTema drabbles for every hour of a day. Mentions of NaruHina/ ChouIno_

* * *

**Title:** In Times of Love | Drabbles

**Words Amount**: Again about 500

**Pairing:** ShikaTema, Yoshino/Shikaku

**Warning:** Beginning seems like it's a smut-ish drabble but it's very short xD Mostly Humor/Romance and Shikamaru/Shikaku are both a kind of ooc (by which I mean a bit naughtier than they actually are :3)

**Time Set:** Pre- 4th Shinobi Arc

* * *

**7 AM**

* * *

Almost giggling Temari watched as Shikamaru was putting his pants back on while she was still lying in his bed.

"Enjoying the show much?" He responded grinning at the woman.

"S – Shut up, Nara." Temari said blushing staring at the sheets.

"You're really adorable when your cheeks are completely red but you keep pretending like you're not blushing." He said before lifted her head up and kissing her intense. Little moans escaped from her mouth as his mouth traveled down where had been tracing last night all over.

"SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR DAMNED ASS OUT OF BED TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FATHER BEFORE HE LEAVES ON A MISSION AGAIN."

They were interrupted just at the part where it started to get good, Shikamaru growled before releasing his mouth from her skin and quickly put on a shirt.

But when Temari wanted to put on some clothes as well, just in case his parents decided to come inside Shikamaru's room all of the sudden (which would probably make the secretly-having-sex-while-parents-are-at-home –plan a kind of fail) however the Nara boy thought otherwise, when he ripped her clothes from my hands.

"Don't move, I will be back in just a second." He commanded the kunoichi, who said that Temari was bossy one in this relationship again?

Sighing Shikamaru yelled back at his mother that he was coming, after closing the door of his bedroom not taking the risk of someone seeing his way too beautiful and kind of secret girlfriend.

Yoshino Nara rose one of her eyes as she watched her panting child run down the stairs and walk casually to his father. The Nara woman knew something was off, something was _really_ off. Her little (well not _so_ little anymore) boy didn't not sweat, pant or anything that would make it seem like he was doing effort for something. Well expect for ...

Before Shikaku Nara left his house and family he told his son a very important lesson that would possibly save his life.

"Don't even think that the 'secretly-having-sex-while-parents-are-at-home –plan' could ever work, I would say get her dress and introduce her to your mom before your mother chops of your head for commiting that plan, because the mothers _always _know."

That's how Nara Shikaku left his house with the widest smirk plastered on his face and he was now already imagining how his grandchildren would look like because Nara men only bang the woman they know they will end up with eventually.

And it was about damn time his son did as well.

.

.

.

"It's the Suna ambassador, isn't it?" His mother stated while Shikamaru was still stunned by what his father just told him but when his mother said this as well, he just couldn't help but blush.

"Troublesome."

But boy, the trouble only began to get worse when he and his mother watch Temari come down the stairs wearing one of Shikamaru's shirts which reached just past her butt (They couldn't blame the Nara boy for drooling all over) and walk to the kitchen to start eating as if she has been doing it for years.

"And I think I'm going to like her." His mother commented, almost too proud.

* * *

**Next Update:** … I would say when I've got enough inspiration but I think that it will be quite soon so keep a close eye on your inbox because you might get mail soon(if you subscribe to this story of course xD)


	3. Chapter 3

_/In times of love there can never be enough hours in a day to describe your love for the other\_

ShikaTema drabbles for every hour of a day. Mentions of NaruHina/ChouIno

* * *

**Title:** In Times of Love | Drabbles

**Words Amount: ** I seriously I've got a thing writing things around 500 words

**Pairing:** ShikaTema, slight mentions of NaruHina / ChouIno

**Warning:** Humor/Romance and little bit of Temari's naughty sight (shameless blaming all of this naught hinted drabbles of Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl)

**Time Set:** Post- Pain Arc, Pre- 4th Shinobi Arc

**Auther Note:** Thank you for the very kind reviews and don't worry there will only be slight (very slight) hints of NaruHina/ ChouIno in most drabble they might even not be mentioned.

* * *

**1 PM**

* * *

"Well, are we going or not " Temari sniffed loud and looking at the other direction, refusing to look at her secret boyfriend (which wasn't actually a secret anymore since everyone know, well expect her Brothers, but hey, there wouldn't be much boyfriend left if they knew, now would there?).

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes which Temari didn't seem to appreciate at all, damn woman seriously are a pain in the ass especially if woman talk to each other and conclude the most absurd things.

"If you're not going together with me, I will leave and eat by my own, you know." Temari stated.

Like now, Ino and Hinata apparently often much together with their lovers, Naruto and Chouji so Temari got asked by the females if she wanted to join them while it was actually her idea to keep this whole relation thing a secret. But all of the sudden she got the idea that this could be a good way to reveal their relationship status.

Shikamaru didn't think so simple of all of this, all he saw was trouble, lots and lots of trouble. Mostly involving a certain Kazekage and his brother. And of course, the entire population who would probably give me a 'I told you so, that would end up with her'.

No, Shikamaru Nara did not look forward revealing their relationship.

Temari however was determinated to get what she wants, lucky for her Shikamaru didn't notice the little smirk that slipped on her lips.

" That's unfortunately, it seems like I have to find some other man in this town to show these new set of candy cotton panties maybe he will enjoy it." Temari said in a faked disappointed way as she started walking in the directing of the meet up place, a new restaurant in Konoha.

Of course she couldn't let it to swing her hips just a bit more than normally knowing that this was just the tip of the strawberry cake.

Wait … other man?

No, she won't, I mean, it's Temari, the most fearsome kunoichi who even dreams of kicking asses of people she doesn't like, woman like her don't suddenly date random men. But candy … _cotton _panties, damn it, this woman was playing with fire and she knew it. Good thing I wasn't as weak with these kind of things as Naruto otherwise blood from my nose would be floating in all directions.

However when Shikamaru actually caught a gleam of the so called ' candy cotton panties'(in other words Temari's sly plan to 'swing a bit more with her hips' worked) he knew resisting was a lost battle. While the next few hours would be a pain in the ass he knew that once they got into his house again, the trouble would have been worth it, so were the candy cotton panties.

.

.

.

"You're going to be my death one day, you troublesome woman." He muttered towards his girlfriend arriving at the meet up place, who gave him her trademark wide grin as she waved to Ino and Hinata who already seemed to be waiting in front of the restaurant while Naruto and Chouji, both give him an almost apologizing but as well pitying look probably understanding his pain and possible soon coming death thread, oh well, he could at least ask for advice how to handle overprotective family members since Naruto and Chouji already had been there.

Why would Shikamaru go through such a trouble?

Because he love his woman, now and every hour that will pass by.

* * *

**Next Update:** Give it some time (*winks seductively at the review button*) and you will find again a lovely mail in your inbox saying there's a new drabble waiting for you to read :D


	4. Chapter 4

_/In times of love there can never be enough hours in a day to describe your love for the other\_

**ShikaTema drabbles for every hour of a day. Mentions of NaruHina/ChouIno**

**Title:** In Times of Love | Drabbles

**Words Amount:** Like 700 words I believe

**Pairing:** ShikaTema

**Warning:** Extremely sarcastic Temari and this drabble is told by Temari (so it's in first person, just so you don't get confused) and there's a lot of my awful sense of humor in this xD

**Time Set:** Post- Pain Arc, Pre- Fourth Shinobi War Arc

**Auther Note:** Sorry for the late update :/ School has been a pain in the ass but lucky enough I'm going with a friend of mine to the movies tonight so that should cheer me up :D

* * *

**5 AM**

* * *

Never.

But then I means never ever, let your boyfriend alone with one of your brothers while you're not in the house with them especially if you know there is a great amount of alcoholic drinks in the store.

Why?

Because you seriously don't wanna be the one holding your boyfriends hair (like he's some goddamn girl) while he pucks in your toilet and whines like a 5 year old about what for horrible headache he has (oh I will show him what a real horrible headache is when I'm done with him tomorrow, I mean today since it's already 5 in the freaking morning, god, lacking sleep seriously messes up my head)

How did such a thing happen?

Oh, I will tell you that, it all began when my youngest brother , Gaara (yeah, the supposed to be all grown- up one who _plays_, uhm I mean _is_ the Kazekage) asked Shikamaru if he could lent me for evening so I could help him with _something_ (_Hello!_ That should have let a bell ring in Shikamaru's head that something was going on when Gaara was being unclear) and that Kankurou would keep Shikamaru company at home (Okay if he didn't even figure out that, that was the sign he should have get the hell out of my house, he doesn't deserve being called smartest of his generation, which he didn't so now I've got a other thing to bitch about against him).

Okay, so I was stupid enough to have _faith_ in my brother that he wouldn't do some horrible thing to my boyfriend and went with Gaara for that _something_ which turned out to be 'the talk' about boyfriends.

Joy.

Having such a conversation with your 3 years younger brother while he hasn't got any experience at such an aspect. It was pretty much asking me if I was going to do stupid things like leaving Suna, getting pregnant, do a threesome(!) and more these ridiculous things from which I know I would never do (at least not any time soon) but Gaara simply stated he wanted to be sure of it.

By the time I got back in my home after Gaara probably made sure he had won enough time so Kankurou could do his part of some plan he and Gaara thought of which also made me conclude that I'm surrounded by idiots .

The plan that involved Shikamaru would have pretty much the same talk as Gaara had with me only Kankurou, that fucked up and apparently brainless moron, thought he would get the 'real' true out of Shikamaru if he would fed Shikamaru completely drunk, he(Shikamaru) claimed that he didn't sense it wasn't water what he had been drinking but alcohol because he was nervous that Kankurou would do frightening things to him (_please_, even a baby can be more frightening than Kankurou ever would be).

So by the time I got home, Kankurou just walked up to me with the conclusion, that 'Shikamaru passed the test'.

Yup, so here I am cleaning up the mess of it and if Shikamaru would just stop mumbling how 'troublesome' all of this is, it might not have been that bad.

Just saying, if you've been holding someone's hair for more than an hour while that person pucks all over the place you would be just as bitchy as I am now.

It's good thing I guess, that today is Sunday, you know that one day in week when no one actually needs to work so guess which three idiots I will be entertaining.

Gaara, for playing part in that stupid plan(he's the damned Kazekage, he should have known better!), Kankurou, for actually committing such a moronic thing(and acting all casually like nothing bad happen) and Shikamaru making me talk to myself at 5 AM in the freaking morning (and than people wonder why I act like an insane bitch).

Oh, I will have fun, some much fun with torturing the three men I supposed to love more than anything.

I'm not called cruelest kunoichi for nothing you know.

.

.

.

_The inhabitants of Suna just ignored the horrific sounds that came from the no Sabaku household. _

_They knew better._

* * *

**Next Update:** Well, the next is very short so I think it will be up soon :3 Anyway please leave a review if you've got the time for it :)


	5. Chapter 5

_/In times of love there can never be enough hours in a day to describe your love for the other\_

**ShikaTema drabbles for every hour of a day. Mentions of NaruHina/ChouIno**

**Title:** In Times of Love | Drabbles

**Words Amount:** 200 words

**Pairing:** ShikaTema

**Warning:** Implied ... well you know the things couples do when they're alone. In the same bed. You get the idea, don't you?

**Time Set:** Post- Pain Arc, Pre- Fourth Shinobi War Arc

**Auther Note:** Like I said very short

* * *

**11 AM**

* * *

Shikamaru stated once that Sundays are the less troublesome day of the week because it's the one day when people expect you to be lazy and not willing to do work so for someone like Shikamaru Sundays were almost like a gift from heaven.

Seriously, could you blame the dirty blond woman for smirking at this when the best idea came into her mind to make Shikamaru's statement go to hell without even feeling sorry for her boyfriend.

Oh Boy

That Sunday wasn't like any Sunday he had every experienced

Nara Shikamaru was going to work that Sunday

Hard

But, hell he would enjoy it even more just like his smirking girlfriend.

Perhaps it was a good thing Shikamaru's parents left early in the morning otherwise they might have had a difficult time with the sounds coming from their sons room and probably have a hard time trying to figure out of it were sounds of torturement or pleasure or maybe even both.

After Temari had decided Shikamaru had done a 'good' job, he was finally able to rest a bit

"Woman you should be grateful that I love you for some damn good reasons because you sure know to keep your title as 'most troublesome woman'."

* * *

**Next Update:** Well, I'm not sure actually, since I'm trying to do a few AU drabbles for this collection as well (seeing the fact I've got an obsession with AU stories xD)


End file.
